Fifty-Nine Crumbs
by The Disposable Villain
Summary: Marik can't sleep and so tries the old method of counting sheep, but he doesn't exactly do it right and ends up making himself hungry. He gets up to get the last cupcake from the kitchen only to find that it's missing and there are five people in the flat who could have eaten it. Bronzeshipping, fluff, yaoi, minor tendershipping and puzzleshipping.


_DD: This is the first time I'm entering a contest on Wattpad aside from the Watty Awards. Hopefully this will win or get third or something. Anyway, this is for competition number six of 1GirlOnFire1's annual competition book known as Wattpad Competitions. Hope you guys enjoy and I advise checking out her competitions in the future! I own nothing but the plot._

* * *

For Marik to sleep, the television had to be on. If there was any other background noises like a car alarm going off or birds chirping or even the tap in the bathroom dripping, then he couldn't sleep. Other noises were fine once he fell asleep, as he was a heavy sleeper, but if they were around when he was trying to sleep, his eyes wouldn't stay closed. And if the television wasn't on, then he _couldn't fucking sleep._

And at that moment, his television was on the fritz from when his younger brother Bakura threw a hissy fit about him stealing one of his daggers. To be honest, Marik didn't see what the big deal was.

It. Was. A. _Dagger_.

They weren't that rare. But Bakura loved his daggers as much as Marik loved the television when he was trying to sleep, and so, he threw one of his other daggers at the screen and it shattered.

So now, because his older brother Yami didn't see the point of buying him a new one as the old one was being repaired, he couldn't sleep.

Marik rolled onto his side and looked at the clock. The luminous red numbers read three seventeen in the morning.

He rolled onto his back again. Maybe counting sheep would help. He closed his eyes and imagined a fluffy, cloud-like sheep jumping over a fence. One... two... three... four... five... six... one with a knife in its back... seventh normal one... another with a knife in its back... lamb chops... eighth normal one... lamb kebabs... ninth normal one... lamb steak...

Marik frowned and opened his eyes as his stomach grumbled. _Well that didn't work..._ He put a hand on his stomach. _And now I'm hungry..._

Rolling his eyes, he kicked off the duvet covering him and slid out of his bed. With drowsy, heavy steps, he trudged out of his room and to the kitchen.

If his memory was correct – which it always was when it came to food – there was still one cupcake left in one of the cabinets.

He reached up a hand and opened the cabinet that Bakura's boyfriend Ryou had placed all of the confectionaries in. Cookie jar, pie, lemon madera cake...

Marik frowned, rooting through the cabinet. The cupcake was gone. Scowling, he closed the cabinet and turned around. He couldn't go back to bed now. Not when the cupcake he was craving had disappeared. His gaze raked over the kitchen, looking for a place that the cupcake may have been placed.

Then he saw the crumbs on the floor. His scowl became a glare. If someone had eaten _his_ cupcake, someone was getting a _hug_.

He followed the small, sparse trail of crumbs back into the hallway. He glanced around. The trail stopped just in front of the four bedroom doors. Now he had three choices. Bakura and Ryou's room, Yami and his boyfriend Yugi's room or their flat-mate Malik's room. First, Marik pushed open Yami's door.

Yugi was asleep, but Yami was awake. Marik smirked, about to call out to Bakura but then his brother's gaze met his. Yami narrowed his eyes and mouthed 'not one word'.

Marik blinked and looked back at Yugi's position. He was curled up to Yami's chest and the latter had his arms around him. As Yugi was a light sleeper, Yami wouldn't be able to move without waking him.

Marik frowned and left the room without apologising, but he was careful to close the door quietly. He looked at the next door. Yami.

If Bakura took the cupcake, Marik knew why. As payback for the time that Marik and Yami had glued a cat-eared headband to his head and a cat tail to his trench coat (thankfully, the headband came off after a few days). He had already gotten back at Yami by replacing every drink in the house with milkshakes – which Yami despised, but he had yet to wreak revenge on Marik.

Marik narrowed his eyes and pushed open the door. Ryou was sitting up in the bed he shared with Bakura, a book in his hands. The lamp was on, allowing Marik full view of Bakura. He was asleep, lying on his stomach, one leg under the duvet and the other out of it. Ryou looked up at him and smiled. "Is everything alright?" He asked in a whisper.

Marik nodded. "Yeah; fine." He closed the door again. If Bakura and Yugi were asleep, they couldn't have taken the cupcake. Yami wouldn't be able to move without waking Yugi – which he wouldn't do – and Ryou was far too kind to take the last of anything if it wasn't a cup of tea or a piece of chocolate.

So that only left Malik. Marik narrowed his eyes and pushed open Malik's door. The younger Egyptian was curled up under the blanket, his hands beneath his head. Marik noticed a small smear of icing on his cheek and crumbs by the bed. _I knew it! ... Sort of._ He narrowed his eyes and walked over to the bed only to pause. There was a peaceful smile on Malik's face that Marik couldn't bring himself to get rid of.

He stayed standing over the boy's bed for a moment. His eyes widened when Malik's lavender eyes blinked open. "Marik?" Malik sat up with a small yawn, looking up at him. "Is everything okay?"

Marik hesitated. "Did you eat the last cupcake?"

Malik blinked and his eyes widened. "Yeah, was that yours? I'm sorry; I can get you another one later to make up for it..."

Marik wanted to say that later wasn't frigging now, and it was now that he was craving the darn sweet, but he couldn't. After a minute, he sighed. "Don't worry about it; it's just a cupcake." He turned to leave. "Sorry for waking you."

"Wait." Marik paused and looked back at him. Malik hesitated. "I-I know your TV broke and you can't sleep without it..."

"Yeah? So?"

"Well... mine's working; if you want to sleep here until yours is fixed, I don't mind."

Marik hesitated. "You don't mind?"

Malik smiled and shook his head. "Nah; I'm a heavy sleeper."

Marik hesitated once more before returning the smile and walking back towards the bed. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Malik moved over so that there was enough space for Marik. He handed Marik the remote to the small television set up on his desk at the foot of his bed and Marik flicked it on as Malik lay down again.

After about ten minutes, Marik began to feel drowsy and he too lay down. Malik rolled over, half-asleep, and ended up with his head resting on Marik's chest. "Sorry," he mumbled, about to move back, but he stopped when Marik's arm snaked around his waist.

"It's fine," Marik chuckled, resting his cheek on the top of Malik's head. Silence filled the air as both Egyptians began to succumb to the clutches of sleep. "You still owe me that cupcake though," Marik mumbled just before he fell asleep.

A small smile crossed Malik's features and he nuzzled closer to Marik. Maybehe should steal Marik's cupcakes more often.

* * *

 _DD: Hope you enjoyed, Killer Queens! I won't be posting for about two weeks because the Junior Cert - a large state exam in Ireland - is starting tomorrow but please don't lose faith; I promise I'll be back by the twelfth. See you then!_


End file.
